Mey-rin's Day with Sebastian
by ThoughtBubble101
Summary: This is a one shot request that is M rated for its smut contact! Mey-rin is going about her usual day, minus the fact that Sebastian is sending her some serious vibes. Give it a read please!
1. Part 1

**A.N. Thanks again** **Lady Lachrymose for the request! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Mey-rin woke to the usual sound of Sebastian's voice. She slowly moved to her dresser, yawning as she did so. The boys had retreated into their bathrooms, so Mey-rin didn't feel as awkward as she slipped out her panties from the bottom drawer.

She hurried over to the bathroom, but not before she felt a hand slip through her long, red hair, and tickle her neck. The feeling jerked her forward, causing her to stumble against the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you", Sebastian whispered with a smile.

"M-Mr. Sebastian! Oh! G-Good morning", Mey-rin stammered.

"Good morning to you as well", Sebastian said as he stepped closer to her.

"Hurry it up so you won't be late, alright", he continued, brushing a piece of Mey-rin's hair from her eyes.

Her blush was almost too deep to ignore. Sebastian smirked at her before turning and hurrying out of the room. Mey-rin blinked, confused, but walked into the bathroom to change.

 _Later_

Mey-rin, still thinking of this morning's encounter with the raven-haired butler, awkwardly walked her arms full of Ciel's expensive plates. She was starting to waver a bit as the plates seemed to get heavier the longer she carried them; however, the cabinet wasn't too far away.

She eventually reached it; just barely keeping all the dishes together, but, her troubles weren't completely over. She still had to make sure each dish was perfectly stacked away and the job seemed impossible enough with just carrying it.

"Having a bit of trouble I see", a British voice whispered in Mey-rin's ear.

A loud squeal escaped her lips along with a jolt that sent a few plates rushing to the floor. However, Sebastian went through a single motion to catch those few plates. A chuckle emanated from him as he stood.

"Sorry, again. I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to startle you, again", Sebastian said with a charming smile.

Mey-rin's face deepened a few shades of red as she stepped back.

"Let me help you in return for your forgiveness", he said, his smile turning more sincere.

"O-Oh, well thank you Mr. Sebastian", Mey-rin stammered.

"Hm hm, just call me Sebastian, alright", he said with a chuckle as he opened the cabinet and began stacking some of the dishes inside.

"Uh, um, Sebastian, thank you", Mey-rin blushed harder as she felt his fingers graze against hers as he took the last of the plates from her hands.

Sebastian chuckled lightly as he turned to her, cupping her cheek. He leaned in close, his lips only a few inches from hers.

"If you ever need any help, you can just ask me", he said seductively.

Goosebumps crawled across Mey-rin's skin as he brushed the back of his hand down her cheek.

"S-Sebastian", she whispered.

"What is it? What do you need", he asked, leaning his head into her neck, his breathe brushing against her.

"I… need… you", Mey-rin whispered.

"What was that? I couldn't quite hear you", he snickered.

"… I need you", Mey-rin found herself saying.

"That's what I thought you said… Come on then, to my bedroom and I'll make sure to give you all the help you need", Sebastian whispered as he slipped his fingers through hers, leading her down the hallway to his room.

Sebastian pushed open his door and led Mey-rin in behind him. He slowly pushed the door shut, guiding his other hand, gently up her arm. Small moans escaped her as she felt his gentle touch. He wrapped an arm around her waist, clasping her hand, and spinning her about until they reached his bed.

"Sebastian, are you sure this is alright", Mey-rin nervously asked as she let him smooth his hands up her back, slowly pulling away her dress.

"We both want this, so, of course it's alright", he said, lightly tracing his fingers down her now bare shoulders.

Mey-rin smiled gently. She found herself pushing off his coat and unbuttoning his undershirt. They helped each other undress until only their bare skin shown off the little bit of sunlight streaming through Sebastian's curtains.

"Please, be gentle. I've never done this before", Mey-rin whispered nervously.

"I would never try to hurt you. I promise", Sebastian said gently as he brushed some hair from her eyes.

Sebastian leaned closer against her, brushing against her chest. He leaned his forehead against hers, breathing slowly as he positioned himself. He wrapped his arms around her and slowly entered her.

Mey-rin whimpered at the slight pain from his large member entering her. She squirmed a bit, trying to ease the pain. Sebastian knew this was painful for her, so he lightly touched his lips with hers, teasing her a bit.

She quickly stopped squirming, focusing more on his lips. She arched her back and pressed her lips against his. For a second, they just kissed, exploring the inside of each other's mouths. Moans escaped them, as things started getting hotter.

Sebastian slowly pumped himself into her, being careful not to hurt her. Mey-rin stifled her moans, at first, but couldn't hold them in the harder and faster Sebastian rocked. She wrapped her arms around Sebastian's back, feeling the rush getting closer and closer.

"S-Sebastian! I can't hold it", Mey-rin found herself yelling.

Sebastian pressed his entire body against Mey-rin as he pumped even faster, trying his hardest to keep himself together. He felt his member twitching inside of her. He couldn't hold it much longer, himself.

Mey-rin's nail dug into Sebastian's back, her eyes rolling back, toes curling. She felt herself climaxing, and let out a high pitched moan. Sebastian pressed Mey-rin against him as he felt himself cumming. They both shook for the last few seconds of ecstasy, before they collapsed on their sides, still holding one another.

"Thank you, Sebastian", Mey-rin said with a sweet smile as she nuzzled herself against his chest.

"Don't worry about it. I've wanted this for some time… I love you, Mey-rin", Sebastian said as he caressed her cheek, giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

"I love you too, Sebastian", Mey-rin whispered, sneaking a gentle kiss against Sebastian's lips.

 **A.N. Hope you enjoyed reading. I kinda doubted the turnout of this one at first, but I honestly kinda liked it the more I wrote.**


	2. Part 2

Sebastian opened his eyes at seven in the morning on the dot, as always. He didn't ever really sleep, just daydreamed. And his daydreams had led him to a feeling he'd ignored for some time since his last sexual encounter with Mey-rin. Things had been pretty busy these last few weeks and he didn't want to get off schedule, but today, things were about as clear as they could be. He stood from his bed and hurried to go wake the other servents.

Sebastian stopped at the foot of Mey-rin's bed before waking her. They were the only ones in the room, now. If he was going to have sex, it had to be now and it had to be fast. He stepped up to her and gently cupped her cheek. He leaned in and tenderly kissed her, smiling when he saw her eyes flash open. For a brief second, she was surprised but she smiled and kissed back.

"Mey-rin, I need you," Sebastian whispered holding her gaze.

Mey-rin nodded, blushing from his forwardness.

"Won't the others see us," she asked.

"Not if we're quick and quiet," Sebastian answered sternly.

She nodded again, understanding his seriousness. Sebastian climbed over Mey-rin's body, pushing the blanket to the side. He pressed his lips against hers and searched his hands under her dress and squeezed her breasts. Mey-rin moaned into the kiss leaving an opening for Sebastian's tongue to rushed into her mouth. He didn't have to fight her for dominance. Their tongues danced around as Sebastian's hands moved down her breasts to her waist. He gave a small squeeze and Mey-rin began fishing her hands around his pants, tugging them down just enought to reveal most of his underwear.

Sebastian leaned away and pulled his underwear down, allowing his dick to fall out. It was, for the most part, hard. He pushed Mey-rin's legs apart and pulled her underwear to the side. He leaned himself over her body and lightly pushed his tip into her.

"Remember, we must remain as quiet as possible, even if it is pure pleasure," Sebastian whispered, giving Mey-rin just enough time to nod before he pushed himself deep into her hole.

Mey-rin bit down on her lower, trying hard to stifle a moan. Sebastian threw her a warning glance before continuing to pump into her. Each one seemed to only push Mey-rin's boundaries before she felt herself squeezing him as she stifled more moans. She was failing to the closer she was to climaxing. She dug her nails into the sheets around her and tried to remember to breath.

Sebastian could feel himself gettinf closer as well. The tighter she squeezed him, the closer he felt. He leaned in closer to her, knowing she wouldn't stay quiet once they came. He pressed his lips against her and gave a few more deep pumps, feeling Mey-rin's legs twitch around him. She moaned through the kiss, thankfully not loud enough to alarm anyone. Sebastian found it a bit easier to remain quiet as he felt a warm liquid shoot from him. He pulled out and leaned away, sighing deeply.

"Thank you, Mey-rin," he whispered, adjusting his underwear and pants as he stood.

Mey-rin blushed and nodded, still spinning from her climax.

"Now, you must hurry and get ready. We've got many chores to complete, today," Sebastian reminded, seeming to return to his usual composure.

He smirked for a second before leaning in to kiss Mey-rin one last time.

 **A/N Sorry it's rushed. It's about 5am and I'm running on steam from the Red Bull haha! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to comment and vote! :)**


End file.
